Weaknesses
by Starry-eyed Ninja
Summary: After defeating the preeniment, the ninjas have nothing to do. However, when a message from a strange woman arrives at their doorstep asking for help, the ninjas cannot resist going to check it out. But, is this all true or just really a trap? And could every ally the ninjas make on their journey be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Starry-eyed Ninja here. (Please don't judge my name) Anyway, I'm new at this and this is my first story ever, so please excuse me if this is not too good. And for updating… I don't have a regular schedule for it so I'll try and update whenever I can. Now… For the story!

Chapter 1

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT METEOR!" Kai, the master of fire shouted at the other ninjas. Jay managed to dodge it, and just in time before it hit the ground, creating a deep crater. "Quick! We have to deactivate the bomb before it's too late! Use your powers on it Jay!" Lloyd shouted. But it was too late. The bomb exploded, sending the ninjas flying into the air. And, for them, the video game had ended. The dreaded words: "Game Over" appeared on the television screen. "You were right when you said that this game is tough Kai. Even I can't get past the final boss without failing," Lloyd stated. Kai made an "I told you so" face at the others. Jay lay down on the couch, slowly eating cotton candy while staring up at the ceiling. "I wish our lives were just like the video games. Exciting, but, we have nothing to do now except for play video games and train," Jay said between licks of his cotton candy.

The room became silent. Partly because this was true. After destroying the preeniment and the ghosts, there was no crime to fight and Ninjago was at peace again. So the ninja lived at a house near Sensei's tea shop. The ninja knew that they should be happy for this, but deep down inside each of them, they were all itching for more crime to fight. To be released of their boredom. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the doorbell. Everyone perked up.

"IT'S THE MAILMAN!" Jay shrieked at the top of his lungs, nearly defeaning the other ninja. The others gave Jay dirty looks for screaming while dashing to the door. Even Nya, who usually didn't care about mail, walked over to see. However, when the ninjas pulled the door open, the mailman was not there. Instead, there lay a tiny metal ring with buttons all over it on the ground where the mailman should have been standing. Immediately, the ninjas started to fight over it. "I want to see!" Cole shouted. "Wait your turn Cole!" Kai retorted. Finally, when the noise died down, Lloyd brought the metal ring into the house for Zane to scan it. Zane placed the tiny ring onto his hand and looked it up and down, showing that he was scanning it.

"What is it Zane?" Nya asked. Zane blinked for a moment before answering. "This object appears to be a new piece of technology called the Ringteration, a device that can send video-" "Video games?! Awesomely cool!" Jay interrupted. Zane stared at him. "I was going to say video messages, Jay. Like holograms." Zane answered. Jay slumped down onto the couch, clearly disappointed. "Anyway, to activate and start the message, press that button over there," Zane pointed at a button at the side of the metal ring. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's see the video!" Jay squealed like a little girl. "Wait Jay! It could be a tra-" Kai shouted. All of a sudden, a light flickered on at the center of the ring.

All of the ninja backed away from it, ready to flee if it was a trap and was going to explode. Instead, a blue light shone, showing a young lady's face. "Is this the message?" Cole whispered to Zane. He nodded and looked at the light as the message began. The lady started to speak. "Is this the ninja? Hopefully this is. Help! Some crazy lady has captured me for my elemental powers! Please save me! I cannot escape as she will kill me if I try to! Please help!" the lady pleaded. "Oh no, she's coming! I have to end this now, before she discovers!" she cried. And with that, the light flickered off and the message ended. The ninja stood in silence for a while, all thinking the same thing. Someone needs our help! After all this time! "This could be a trap, you know. Just to lure us in." Cole said, and some of the others murmured in agreement. "I know, but what if it isn't? What if someone really DOES need our help?" Nya argued.

Suddenly, Sensei walked into the room. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard what you've been discussing," Sensei interjected. "I think that just 6 of you, should go and check it out. Just in case this is real. On the other hand, stay alert. Do not trust strangers unless it's the only choice," Sensei Wu told them. Jay began to jump up and down. "Oh my gosh! We finally have a real mission! Not a drill, but a real mission! Finally, one in two years!" Jay exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement. Sensei bonked his head with his staff and everyone laughed, just like old times. When the laughter finally died down, Lloyd smiled at the team. "Suit up ninjas, we have a long day ahead."

So everyone, how did you like that first chapter? Hopefully you like it… Review on what you think about it please! I think that since I write my drafts on notes, I will be able to get out maybe a few more chapters by next week? But that's not comfirmed yet… Anywho, thanks for reading the first chapter! Starry-eyed Ninja signing out! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Heyo everyone! Starry-eyed Ninja here again. And I got my very first reviews ever! I literally jumped for joy! Thanks so much!

Review replies:

Kairocksrainbow (KR): Thanks! Happy that you like the story! Thanks for the donuts too. *Eats them up before Jay or Cole can see them* Hopefully they didn't! We don't want Jay to be on sugar high on the rest of the story and be REALLY annoying do we?

JayaForever421: Thanks! You are awesome!

Ashes: Thanks so much for the positive reviews! Your awesome too!

Now, here's chapter 2! Onto the story!

Chapter 2

"HURRY UP PLEASE! WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" Lloyd yelled up the stairs. The ninjas were supposed to leave at dawn, but Jay had not come out of his room since the previous night.

"What does he even want to pack? Sensei has already told us to pack lightly as the trip will be long and we have to travel it on foot! Even though Sensei has arranged for someone to give us a ride by lending us some horses, this is ridiculous!" Cole grumbled impatiently, pacing the floor. "Bring out the secret weapon, get Nya to call him," Kai smirked. The other ninjas sniggered and agreed. "Jay, what are you looking for," Nya called up the stairs. Almost immediately, Jay popped his head out of his room.

"Well, I'm looking for my stash of cotton candy! I remember putting it here, put I can't seem to find it!" Jay replied while sulking. Sighing, Nya cast an impatient look towards Jay's room. "Jay, we don't have time for this! Tell you what, if you get down here in ten seconds, I will buy you cotton candy when we get back." Nya called out to him.

Suddenly, there was a loud "THUMP" and Jay came running down the stairs, his backpack banging against him. "Well, what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" Jay shouted. After doing a final check of what they brought, they set off, waving goodbye to Sensei Wu and Misako. "Where are we going to again?" Kai asked Zane. "The lady's coordinates are unknown, but Misako and I have done a research and think that she is most likely in Caves of Despair." Zane replied. "Okay, since we are all ready, let's go!" Jay shouted excitedly, and dashed ahead.

"Are we there yet?" Jay whined while panting heavily.

"FOR THE LAST TIME JAY! WE ARE NOT THERE YET! WE HAVE ONLY WALKED FOR FIVE MINUTES!" Cole shrieked. Jay frowned at him. "You had better not argue with me Cole, I have a whole water bottle full of menancing water, waiting for me to throw it at a ghost," Jay warned him. With that, Cole kept quiet. "Bet you ten dollars that Jay will run out of energy soon," Kai whispered to Nya.

"Don't want to, of course he will run out of energy without his stash of cotton candy to keep him on sugar rush," Nya whispered back. Kai laughed and ruffled her hair while watching Zane trying to stop Jay from pouring water all over Cole.

Finally, the sky turned dark. After finding a good spot to set up camp at, Jay fell onto the ground, tired out.

"Ugh, I have eaten so much food during that two year rest, I have forgotten what hunger felt like," Cole complained while listening to his stomach grumble. "What does it feel like? I have never felt hunger before," Zane asked him. "It's kind of hard to explain but I feels like this," Cole replied while making a scrunched up looking face. Seeing it, the others doubled up on laughter.

"You look constipated!" Lloyd said between his laughter. Hearing this, the others laughed even louder. Some of them even rolled on the floor, laughing as tears streamed down their cheeks.

When all the laughter had finally died down, (they had to wait especially long for Jay) Lloyd described the plan for the next day and pointed where they would be walking on Zane's hologram map. Everyone nodded, and requested that they had dinner. As the group ate their food and laughed at jokes, they didn't notice, a pair of eyes, staring at them, watching their every move.

Yay! Another chapter done! At this rate… I might be able to post at least a chapter a day! However, still not confirmed… Hope you like this chapter! Please review on what you think of this chapter and follows and favourites will be greatly appreciated! Well, I think that's all for today! Starry-eyed Ninja signing out! ;);)


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo everyone! Starry-eyed Ninja here again! First off, this story has 9 reviews! 1 more to 10! (I know it's not a lot, but I just started this story)

Review replies:

JayaForever421: Glad that you like the story so much! Also, I can't tell you because that would give MAJOR spoilers for you. You will find out in Chapter 5 though! Stay tuned!

Alyssa Santoro: Yah, I know. My spelling could use some improvements… Thanks for the feedback!

A Star Jay: Same thingy. Spelling and grammar… Thanks! You gave me a jump at the start though, thought you didn't like it! By the way, Jay likes your name…

KR:Heheh… But Cole can smell it out! Cole: I smell cakes. Me: That's not cakes that's just… my new perfume! Cole: But you don't wear perfume, Starry… Me: JUST KEEP QUIET COLE!

Now, onto the story! Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 3

Bright and early the next morning, the team of six set off, even with the complaints and whines of Jay.

"Why can't we just use our elemental dragons? It'll save us all the trouble of walking, and I'll have more time to sleep," he groaned groggily while rubbing his eyes. Zane turned around. "Jay, perhaps you are really sleepy. Using our elemental dragons will attract too much attention. And we don't want paparazzi and crazy fangirls swarming into the forest, do we?" Zane asked him.

Jay shuddered at the thought. "Fine. We'll keep walking until I have some other excuse," he grumbled. Soon, as they had nothing better to do, the small group started to sing "99 Bottles of Tea on the wall". It was fun, until Jay (yes again he's really whiny) ruined it by telling them that singing out loud in the forest will attract unwanted attention.

Annoyed by his whining and annoyance Kai whacked him in the head which led to a fist fight that could only be stopped by Nya. "He started it!" Jay grumbled. Kai set his hand on fire, a warning for Jay to not make him angrier than he already was. "Don't look at us, it's just the ninja who work in a team," Lloyd murmured under his breath as Kai and Jay continued arguing.

As the ninja walked past a small, flowing stream, Lloyd called the ninja to a halt. After making Zane scan the water for any harmful bacteria, Lloyd told them that since they had almost run out of water, they should stop for a water break. As the ninja refilled their bottles and took large gulps of it, they watched Cole continue to walk. "Don't need it," he called out over his shoulder.

"But we do Cole! We're not all ghosts like you," Jay told him. Cole stopped in his tracks and seemed to remember that. "Right," he said softly to himself. He sat on a rock, sadly eating small bites of his cake as he watched the others fool around in the water. How he wished he could join them.

At least the cake was good. As soon as Cole took the final bites of his cake, the ninjas waded to the bank of the river, shivering in the cold. Cole smirked at them for that. Hah, you shouldn't have played in the water, he thought. The others looked at Cole's sad yet happy face. "Don't be sad Cole," Jay assured him. "I mean, being a ghost isn't that bad. You can pass through solid things, and even fly!" Jay told him.

"Oh yeah! I can fly! This means I don't be walking for a while!" Cole smugly told the rest while floating off the ground a little. The others marvelled at how lucky he was. And for a short moment, everyone had the same thought: Maybe being a ghost isn't that bad after all.

The black night sky filled with stars lightened the ninjas mood lots, as it was finally time to rest. After a quick meal, they rolled out their sleeping bags and settled to sleep. Soon, the snores of tired ninjas could be heard.

Only Kai was awake. He stared at the starry night sky, trying to count them all so he could fall asleep in boredom. His eyelids got heavier by the minute. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard... something.

He sat up straight in his sleeping bag, ready to wake the others if it was a dangerous creature that he couldn't handle alone. However, as he strained his ears to listen, he heard a girl's voice. Huh. How random, we are in the middle of the forest at night and someone crazy girl is stalking us, Kai thought.

He shivered, hoping that it was just a crazy fangirl or he was just hearing things. As Kai settled down into his sleeping bag, he heard snippets of what the girl was saying. "Yes... coming out soon... almost ready." The girl sounded soft and cunning, like a small crafty fox that could leap out at any moment to capture some poor unexpecting prey. A shiver went down Kai's spine. What does she mean by that? I'll just sleep on this and not tell the others. Hopefully I'm just imagining things, Kai decided as he fell into a deep sleep.

Oooo… Strange people. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading! You people are awesome! Please review! One more to 10! Also, if you think the story is nice, please consider following or favourite the story! That would be amazing! And… I think that is all! Starry-eyed Ninja signing out! :D :D


	4. Chapter 4

Heyo everyone! It's Starry-eyed Ninja (Starry) here again. Anyway, thanks for the great reviews!

Review replies:

Mellissa Parker: Thanks! Your review really made my day! Glad that you like it! Here's the next chapter!

Edabaduda22: You should totes watch ninjago it rocks! Thanks for positive reviews! You're amazing!

KR: Wow. Awesome mini story! I haven't really thought of my own elemental powers but stars and metal sound cool! Yup, I ship RainbowRock. Nice ship name! Also, FFF's stories are REALLY AWESOME! Her fanfic is the first one I read. Anywho, let's go and eat the cupcake- Where are the cupcakes?! COLE! Cole: *mouth full of cake* oops. Me: Ugh! Why did you do that? You wasted KR's efforts! Sorry KR! :p

Anywho… hope you readers like this chapter! Now… onto the story!

Chapter 4

After a few days of travelling, the ninjas finally arrived at the village that Sensei had instructed them to go to.

"Yes! We don't have to walk anymore! We just take the horses!" Jay shouted happily while flopping onto the ground, tired out. While Nya tried to pull him up, the team looked at the village. It was not very big really. It was just a small quaint little village, with small houses along the roads and children playing games in the field behind. As the ninjas walked into the village, there were excited whispers of the people.

"Oh my gosh! Look! It's the ninja!" Some excited fangirls whispered. The team of six walked past the crowd, and after pushing through excited fans, they finally reached the farm where they would get their horses. Inside, next to the horses, was a young girl, looking around in a daze. She had long brown hair that was tied into a long ponytail. She also wore glasses, that was bigger than her eyes and she looked extremely bored. However, when she saw the ninjas, her eyes widened and she squealed excitedly. She dashed up to them and introduced herself.

"Hi! I can't believe I'm actually talking to the famous ninja who saved Ninjago! I'm Carrie, the elemental master of colours!" she exclaimed, eyes shining. The ninjas told Carrie that they were here to collect the horses. Carrie nodded, before changing her mind and shaking her head.

"You can't leave so fast! I have to take you on a tour of the village! You have to see what we have here in the village," she insisted. The ninjas looked at each other and shrugged. They were early, and were not due to leave until night time. Carrie jumped in excitement. And for a split second, the ninjas thought they saw her eyes change colour. Just as Carrie was about to start her tour, she was interrupted by Jay.

"Sorry, but do you happen to have a cotton candy stand?" Jay asked her, eyes turning wide. "Yes, we do in fact, there it is right now!" Carrie replied while pointing at the shop. Jay jumped happily and dashed towards the store while the ninjas continued without him.

As Carrie led them around the village, she told them about her powers. "My elemental powers aren't very useful, but if I concentrate hard enough, I can create a ball of white light that could shoot through a lot of things!" Carrie told them. "But, I usually use it to impress the younger kids, I can change the colour of anything!" She said while touching a tree making it turn bright pink.

The ninjas stared at it. It wasn't natural, but still, it was cool. Just then, Jay ran up to them and stared at the tree. "That looks cool," Jay said while eating his cotton candy. "Oh! And one more thing, my eyes change colour whenever I have a different emotion. Yellow for happiness, green for envy and so on," Carrie stated while walking back to the farm. When she looked up to the sky however, her face fell and her eyes turned blue. "Oh, it's night. Time passes so quickly. Anyway, I should have known that there was only about an hour before you leave," she said sadly.

As she helped the ninja get onto their horses, she suddenly brightened up again. "I know I know! Maybe I could come with you! I heard you are headed to the Caves of Despair, and I know where every single twist and turn lead to!" She said. The team of six looked at each other again.

Could they really trust this girl? Zane then looked at her. "It would be of no harm if you joined us," he said. Carrie seemed to spring up into the air and her eyes turned yellow again.

"Then let's go!" she said excitedly while jumping onto her own horse. However, as the ninjas and Carrie rode away, Cole noticed that Kai didn't seem very happy about a new member, he seemed to be thinking very seriously. "Anything wrong Kai?" Cole asked him worriedly.

But Kai just shrugged it off and said that it was no big deal. On the contrary, in his mind thoughts were racing about Carrie. There was something about her voice. She sounded familiar, like, a small fox, Kai thought to himself. He shivered and hoped that she was really a fangirl as the bright, full moon rose up to the dark night sky.

So… how was that chapter? Hope you readers liked it! Please review on what you think about it and follows and favourites will be greatly appreciated! Well… I think that's all! Starry-eyed Ninja signing out! :) ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! It's Starry here again! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I took a Christmas break… Anywho, first off this story has its first follower! Shoutout to MagicalEpiphanies for being the first follower! Now, for the review replies.

Review replies:

KR: Nice! BTW, your OCs are amazing! :D However, I might only have enough room for one of them so far… and also they might not have such a big role because the biggest OC role went to my OC… but I can put them in the sequel of this that I plan to write!

A Star Jay: Lol! I only do that to add humour so not my fault. Also, Jay is only like that because of his cotton candy shortage… and I scolded Cole for eating the cotton candy that you sent.

Edabaduda22: Well… it's not certain because I don't look that far so you will know once the story is finished! Thanks for the positive reviews!

Melissa Parker: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

Ashes: Well, can't tell you because of the spoilers it would give! Just read on!

Well, think that's finished and I hope that you all like Carrie, the master of colours! She's my OC! Carrie: Hi world! I feel yellow… Anyone know why Kai is so mean to me? Me: I don't know but everyone will find out soon! And finally… onto the story!

Chapter 5

With the new member, the team of seven were more light hearted than ever. Carrie was the kind of girl when she was happy, everyone around her would feel happy too. When she was sad, it felt like everyone would be feeling down.

But, as she was with the ninjas, her idols, she was always happy, everyday was a dream to her and kept the little group up with her perkiness. The others began to trust her more and more.

Lloyd began to tell her more about the plans of the journey, and Jay and Cole told her more of their battles and lives after defeating the preeniment. However, Kai still did not trust her.

He was never friendly with her, and always watched her in case she suddenly turned on them. Nya noticed his strange actions and thought it was extremely odd. Carrie was a nice person, why didn't he act nice around her? Nya always thought to herself. But, despite Kai's complaints against her, Lloyd never agreed to send her back to her village.

"She won't get back by herself in time for night! Also, she's more use than you. She actually bothers to clear her own plates after dinner," Lloyd said while giving Kai a dirty look. "Whatever," Kai angrily murmured while stomping away. There was something odd about her and her relationship with that spy. It was just too big a coincidence. I have to get to the bottom of it no matter what, Kai thought to himself. Because the longer Carrie stays here with us and gains more knowledge of us, the more dangerous she becomes.

At last, night fell upon the small team. It had been at least two days since they met the master of colours, and everyone was in a hearty mood.

After tying the horses to a near-by tree, the ninjas sat down and discussed about the plans for the next few days while eating their small portion of food. Suddenly, Carrie seemed to get bored with all the boring talk and struck up a conversation.

"Enough of this! It's all we ever talk about! Tell you what, tell me your greatest fears," Carrie said. "Pfft. I have no intention of sharing that with you," Kai rudely shot to her and walked away. "Rude old thing, don't mind him Carrie," Jay said to her while glaring at Kai. "My greatest fear is water," Cole said.

After hearing Cole, the rest of the ninjas, except for Kai, one by one all shared their greatest fears. No one noticed however, not even Kai, that when Carrie was listening to the ninjas, Carrie's eyes were a shiny mix of dark purple and red. In Carrie's world, purple and red stood for trouble.

The ninjas were all snoring peacefully in their sleeping bags and yet again, only Kai was awake. He just couldn't sleep in the same area as Carrie. The little girl that he just couldn't trust.

As he turned over, he saw Carrie's sleeping bag empty. Make that the same universe. He quietly slipped out of his sleeping bag and scouted the area, making sure not to make a sound.

Suddenly, he heard, the same voice that he had heard the other day. The voice with a tone of craftiness in it. Like a small fox, just waiting to pounce. Kai listened intently and tried to catch what she was saying. Finally, he found a spot where he could hear every single word that Carrie said. She seemed to be having a talk over the telephone.

"Yes, today is finally a success, a breakthrough. I have found out their fears, all except Kai's one. He's sure making a lot of trouble," she smirked, and it took every ounce of Kai's willpower to not run out and clobber her. Carrie continued. "But, we are reaching soon, and they will soon find out our little secret. That I'm not here to help them, just here to help with your plan, master," Carrie concluded. And with that, she ended the call.

Ahhh! What is Carrie planning?! Could Kai be right? Wow that is a rare occasion that he is right. Anyway, hope you readers liked this chapter! We currently have 24 reviews. Yay! That's amazing!

Carrie: Hello! Kai: You're evil scram dude. Me: Just shut up man. Anywho, please review what you thought of this chapter and follows and favourites will be greatly appreciated! I think that's it! Starry signing out! :D :) ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! It's Starry here again! First, I'm SO sorry that I haven't been updating this story… school has reopened and have been kinda busy. Plus, I'm only allowed to update on weekends! Sooo I guess I will try to update every week unless there's some test or examination I guess. Enough with the moping around me! Just move on!

Review replies:

JayaForever421: Ikr! He actually might be right. For once. This is VERY late I'm so sorry but… HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yay! Thanks for reading!

KR: Oh No! So sorry for u.. sigh I THINK ITS MY FAULT PLZ NO! Anyway, good that you like the story so far! Hope you can live again! Otherwise, I know a friend who has those kind of potions… XDXD

A Star Jay: Now!

Edabaduda22: Lol! I can't give spoilers that would be horrible! Sorry but glad that you like the story! Just read on!

Ashes: Idk… thanks for the suggestion tho I will think about it

Guest: Ok thanks!

WARNING! This chappie is VERY deep (or at least I think it is) so I hope you enjoy! P.I.X.A.L will be in here too so I hope you don't get too confused! Anywhooooo… ONTO THE CHAPTER! XDXDXD

Chapter 6

Kai wished that he had never had never heard all of that. He stumbled back to his sleeping bag, and lay down as thoughts tumbled into his mind. Finally, after he regained his composure, he sorted his thoughts out.

This was the main idea: Carrie who is supposedly our friend works for someone. That person is evil. I have to tell the others but they won't believe me. They think Carrie is good. The thoughts were all very simple, but Kai still didn't understand it all. Why, in the first place didn't he trust her? Was it because he had heard someone who sounded like her the last time he stayed up? Or was it just because they had met her in a village and didn't know anything about her backstory?

It was just too confusing. He rubbed his hand against his head, trying to sort it out in his mind while weighing options of what he should do. If he told the others, they won't believe him unless they see it for themselves, but when would she call her master again? Nobody knows. Score for Carrie.

If he lashed out at her and tried to make her talk, the other ninjas would still get mad at him and he would just drift further from them. Another score for that little brat, he thought, extremely frustrated. Every single option that seemed to pop into Kai's mind, they would always end up in Carrie's favour. Suddenly, he heard footsteps.

That must be Carrie returning! She cannot find out that I heard her, Kai thought as he snuggled deeper into his sleeping bag. He felt Carrie walk past. He peeked over his covers and was shocked. Carrie, the girl who works for some evil person, has just completed her biggest task. Finding out most of the ninjas weaknesses. She should be elated, glowing yellow. Instead, when Kai looked deeper into Carrie's eyes, they were a bright blue. Blue, for sadness.

WeaknessesChapter6

When you find out something horrible about a person that you hate, you can either be elated, or sink into a world of your own.

And that was exactly what happened to Kai. After finding out so much about Carrie, Kai wasn't sure what to do. Every single option that he thought of lead to him drifting further from his fellow ninjas. His brothers and sister.

Brothers are supposed to sharpen brothers, but what happens when none of them believe you? All of this deep thinking led to Kai being someone else. He was quiet that whole day, he never complained that the others were taking too long, and he stopped watching Carrie to see if she was doing anything suspicious. The others noticed his remarkable change that day and quietly discussed it among themselves.

"What do you think he's up to? He's not even complaining about bringing Carrie along today," Jay whispered to the rest who nodded in agreement.

The afternoon sun shone brightly on the group of seven, who were more quiet than usual. Jay and Carrie were still chattering, but it couldn't compare that to the noise that they used to make when Kai was, well, still Kai. Suddenly, Zane rode his horse nearer to Kai. "What is it? You seem so... quiet," Zane whispered to him.

Kai looked up to him, but his gaze turned to somewhere else. "Just thinking," he whispered back. Zane looked at him worriedly, and told him to get back to his normal self soon as they needed to be at full strength when they reached the caves of despair. And that was quite soon. He nodded, his eyes still in a daze.

As Zane rode back to the others, he wondered if Kai was keeping something from him.

WeaknessesChapter6

The ninjas and Carrie stopped at a tiny waterfall, and after checking that the water was clean, they refilled their water bottles. Cole sat a distance away from the water and Kai joined him, obviously not in the mood for fun. However, before Kai could settle himself down, Zane pulled him to a corner.

"What are you hiding," Zane asked him, getting straight to the point. Kai looked at him tiredly, as if all his energy was gone. "Nothing of your concern," he murmured and his gaze drifted away. Zane looked at his friend nervously.

"Calculating," P.I.X.A.L said while scanning Kai. "Kai appears to be in a dreamlike state while he is thinking. He is most likely to get nightmares in his sleep because of this. He might sleep talk Zane, if you want to find out about what he is thinking about, do it at night. And hurry! It is likely that the victim will stay in state forever if left like this for more than 24 hours!" P.I.X.A.L told Zane inside of his head. Zane looked at Kai and nodded.

WeaknessesChapter6

The night fell once again upon the ninjas and the master of colours. After a quick dinner of instant noodles and some candy that Lloyd had stashed, they all snuggled into their sleeping bags.

However, Zane stayed in a corner, watching them. Carrie saw him looked at him curiously. "Aren't you going to sleep? Or do whatever nindroids need to do to recharge?" she asked him curiously. Zane struggled to think of an answer that Carrie would find logical. "I'm… just going to meditate here for a bit," he told her. Zane felt kind of bad for lying to her but this was top secret and not even Carrie could know about this.

Carrie looked at him doubtfully before shrugging it off and walking back to her own sleeping bag. "Calculating," P.I.X.A.L said inside of Zane's head. "Everyone appears to be asleep for now. If you want to find out what is wrong with Kai, you had better do it now." P.I.X.A.L warned him.

Zane nodded silently before stealthily weaving throughout the various sleeping bags. He heard Jay snoring loudly and saw Lloyd hugging his stash of candy.

Finally, after stepping through Cole and almost stepping on Carrie and Nya, he saw Kai. He was sleeping away from the others and Zane could tell that it was him by the tips of his spiky hair poked out of his sleeping bag. Zane inched closer, trying to hear if Kai was saying anything. And to his surprise, he was.

"Carrie… trouble… works… evil… no one… believe me," Kai muttered in his sleep as he tossed and turned around. Zane's eyes widened. There was no need for P.I.X.A.L to tell him what this meant. "What are you doing?" Zane heard a voice behind him and he spun around to see Carrie, whom he looked at a different angle now.

Her eyes were a brilliant blue signaling that she was sad. He noticed that she wasn't as perky as before the last few days. "Just... walking back to my sleeping bag," he said before he realised that his sleeping bag was on the other end. Zane mentally face palmed. I am terrible at lying, he thought to himself.

Carrie didn't seem to notice that. She yawned and looked at him sadly. "Have an early night I guess. We are almost reaching soon," she sighed as she walked back to her sleeping bag and Zane did the same.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Lol! Zane found out what will he do?! Let's invite Carrie here… and maybe Zane and Kai

Carrie: What the what? I was in the middle of a good dream! Thanks a lot Starry! *Eyes turn red *****

Me: Woah woah chill girl chill

Kai: What am I doing here?

Me: Just shut up please

Jay: Hai!

Kai: …

Me: Nvm hope you enjoyed the chappie! See you next week and please review on what you thought about this! Follows and favs will be greatly appreciated! THX FOR READING PEEPS! HOPE UR LIVES ARE FULL OF STARS! Starry OUT! XDXDXDXDXD


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! First off, I am VERY sorry for not writing. School has been really mean to me and I have a TON of homework…:p Please forgive me and now you know I am still alive. I know I bolded my authors note, request from XxRosieGrlx. Sorry if I caused any confusion for the author's note and the chapters! Okay now for review replies!**

 **Review replies:**

 **KRR: Yep, she is the master of colours. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Rosie: Is it fine if I call you that? I hope it is fine. Yep, it's my first story, so it might not be as good as those really experienced authors… and thanks for the suggestion I'm using stars now!**

 **Ashes: Haha thanks!**

 **Burpy: Glad you like it!**

 **Sweety0324: Hello sweety/echo from quizup! I'm really glad that you like my story!**

 **Anyways, hope you like this chapter! See you at the end!**

Chapter 7

The very next day, at early morning, (they couldn't leave earlier because of guess who? Jay and his whining) the ninjas set off, getting closer to their destination: the Caves of Despair. As the ninjas and the master of colours mounted on their horses, Zane watched Kai very closely. He rode near him when no one noticed. "I know," Zane told him. Kai looked up at him, alarmed.

"Do- do you think that it's true?" Kai whispered frantically, eyes widening by the second. Zane frowned for a while, thinking.

"Perhaps, perhaps you are right. But you can't assume that she's just a spy," he told him. "She may be related to the spy, but don't become too obsessed about it. Just watch her carefully and return back to your normal self," Zane stated. Kai looked at him doubtfully, but he knew better than to doubt a nindroid. And for the first time in three days, Kai rode his horse forward with a smile on his face.

With Kai back to his normal self, the team moved forward with a much faster rate. "Hold on!" Lloyd shouted and everyone stopped. "We've got to make a detour because we have just run out of food," he shouted, turning his horse around. Everyone groaned, as they followed him. Carrie lagged behind a little.

"What's up," Kai asked her in a tone he had never used for Carrie before. Her head snapped up, confused of why Kai suddenly was so nice to her.

"Nothing," she said doubtfully while nervously trotting ahead of him. Remember, I'm not supposed to judge her. Kai thought to himself as he trotted ahead.

"I think that this is the place," Cole said while squinting on the map. They were in a village again.

"Do we have to stop? If we didn't we would be there by now," Carrie said anxiously while hopping from foot to foot. The rest looked at her curiously. Usually, Carrie would have perked up immediately, but not in this case.

"Carrie, this is necessary. We are running out of supplies," Nya gently told her. Carrie sighed and walked with them. They walked over to what they assumed was a kitchen, when they espied a girl, whistling a tune to herself. However, when she spotted the ninja, she squealed and ran over to them. Upon closer inspection, the girl had black shaggy hair that had orange streaks in it. She also had pale lips and her skin was also pale, and around her neck was a necklace that was hung by a silver crescent moon.

"Hello! Oh my goodness it's actually the ninja! What are you doing here?" she queried while excitedly jumping up and down.

"We actually are here for some resources-" Lloyd said before the girl cut him off.

"You need food? Sure we have food, and don't worry about paying for it I'll pay for it!" she said before taking the ninja to the kitchen. "My name is Liza Springs and I'm the master of telepathy and black water! But with no relation to Nya," she chirped while skipping into the Kitchen door. Nya opened her mouth and closed it again. Soon, she skipped out again with a smile on her face. "You won't have to pay me back! It's my pleasure," she said before her gaze rested on Carrie. Immediately, she frowned at Carrie. "I've seen you in the papers somewhere and it wasn't something good... What are you doing here anyway?" she asked Carrie. Hearing this, Carrie flinched, and quickly snatched the food out of Liza's hand.

"Let's get out of here," she murmured before clambering onto her horse and riding away. Lloyd sighed.

"Sorry, but she's been acting strange from the past few days. Usually she's quite nice," Lloyd apologised to her.

"Goodbye," Liza exclaimed to the ninjas. However, before Kai could gallop away, Liza stopped him. "Be wary of her, I remember that she was in the papers for some kind of wrongdoing. Watch out," she whispered, before letting Kai ride away. Kai widened his eyes, thanked Liza another time for her help and followed the rest of the team.

Finally, after a week and a half of tedious travelling, the ninjas came to their destination. It was a sight for sore eyes, the caves of despair. It had brought many memories to the ninjas, even one of their first missions was there. "We haven't been here for a long time," Lloyd murmured while thinking about all of the memories that they had there. "Ok Carrie! You're the expert of this place, lead the way!" Cole swiveled around, but was shocked to see that she was crying. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, there were tears running down down her face and her hair was undone and messy, unlike her usual neat ponytail. "Carrie? Carrie what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jay asked her, concerned. "I- I'm sorry," she sobbed. "Sorry? What are you sorry for?" Nya asked her. Carrie looked at them and cried even harder. "Please forgive me," she whispered. Before anyone could say anything, a glowing ball of white light started to grow in her hands. "Carrie what are you doing?" Lloyd shrieked. Just when the ninja thought that the glowing ball of white light couldn't grow any bigger, Carrie shot it at the unsuspecting ninja, throwing them off their feet and onto the ground, out cold.

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! A cliffhanger! Why Carrie why did you betray them!**

 **Carrie: Dude, you are the one that wrote this…**

 **Starry (me): Shush! Why did Carrie do that? Why did she betray them? And why did she steal Jay's stash of cookies?**

 **Carrie: I did NOT! *Mouth is full of cookies***

 **Starry (Me): so believable Carrie. So see you next time on chapter 8! Bye! Be prepared to get some hate mail Carrie!**

 **Carrie:** ***Hold up umbrella* This is going to be a long day…**

 **~Starry**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am back! Ok, so school is very mean, giving me tons of homework every single day! My strings practice has also been extended till 6P.M. and I have had no time at all to write! :( I managed to crank this out in a flash of inspiration. My little hamster, Skittles has also been keeping me busy… Never mind! Let's get on with review replies!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Edabaduda22: Lol! That's what cliffhangers are for! And spoilers? No way girl! XD**

 **JayaForever421: Yep, that's right girl! He was right! Kai: I TOLD YOU SO! Me: Shush! Anyhow, season 6 was amazeballs! I need to watch it again! XD**

 **Ashes: Climax is here!**

 **Rosie: Homework. I absolutely hate it. :p I might not be American you're right, but I am not allowed to reveal until I am 18… And by the way, I stated that Carrie can turn things to different colours, but I stated that she can make a ball of white light and energy like as a power up. You know, all colours of the rainbow form white light? XD**

 **KRR: LOL! Carrie absolutely got trolled t'day! Have some cookies while we watch this EPIC chase scene… XD**

 **Well Carrie, how did you like hate mail? Carrie:** ***Pants* I… hate it…**

 **Me: Well readers, see ya at the bottom!**

Chapter 8

The cold silence surrounded the ninja, however, only two of them were awake. "Hey Kai?" Lloyd whispered. He heard Kai grunt in response. "Why did Carrie do that to us? She's our friend, right?" Lloyd asked the fire ninja. There was silence, Kai was probably thinking, so Lloyd sat in silence.

Bored, he scanned his surroundings. It was dark for sure, but he could make out a few other cages, possibly holding his friends and made of vengestone. He kicked the cage that surrounded him in frustration from being trapped, and the clanging noise echoed off the walls of the caves of despair. Lights flickered on, and Lloyd and Kai quickly snapped into attention.

"Why are there lights in the caves of despair?" Kai asked Lloyd, just as the others were waking up.

"Because I installed it there silly," a cold voice whispered before laughing hysterically, her harsh laugh echoing in the cave.

"Show yourself!" Lloyd demanded, banging the bars of his cage. Just as he finished his sentence, a lady stepped out from the darkness from a corner of the cave. She had long, curly red hair that was slightly longer than her shoulders. She was wearing ragged clothing that obviously needed repair, and had cheap sandals as shoes. Her bright green eyes darted from each cage, and she smiled in satisfaction. The ninja immediately recognized her.

"You! You were the lady who called for help! You lied to us!" Jay shrieked, banging on the bars of his cage.

"Indeed I have," she smirked while walking from cage to cage. "And do you know why I am doing this to you?" she questioned. There was no answer. "Revenge, pea brains," she snorted. Zane looked at her quizzically.

"I don't believe that we have done anything to you. What is the reason you are taking revenge on us?" Zane asked her. She snorted.

"We have more important things to talk about. Aren't you all curious where your little master of colours went?" she asked them, smiling sinisterly. Immediately, shouts for Carrie could be heard.

"Why didn't I notice that before?" Lloyd asked himself while calling for Carrie.

"What did you do to her?" Nya demanded. She looked as if she would have liked to run up and strangle the lady. The lady only chuckled.

"How strange. She betrayed you, but you're all still concerned about her. Well, I did nothing to her little girl. She is right here," the lady said. On cue, Carrie walked out. Her hair was messed up and her eyes were blue from crying.

"Carrie? What happened? Why aren't you locked up like the rest of us?" Lloyd asked her, concerned. Upon hearing that, Carrie immediately broke down.

"I-I'm sorry," she sobbed. Before the ninja could ask Carrie anymore questions, the lady immediately shooed her to a different cave.

"Ignore that silly little girl. I would like to tell you something. My name is-" "Scooby do!" Jay yelled before the lady could finish her sentence. "Silence!" she shrieked, immediately silencing the ninja's laughter. "This is why I want to take revenge on you, you are so irritating! You fools, Carrie isn't chained up because she's working for me! And guess what? She's my daughter!" the lady screamed.

The ninja gasped, utterly shocked. They trusted Carrie, but she had betrayed them. The lady smirked at their shock. "One more thing, fools," she said. "I'm the mother of Skylor."

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! What? Carrie betrayed them again? XD This is going to get exciting! So Carrie, how you feeling?**

 **Carrie: Bad. Horrible! I feel-**

 **Me: Ok. Enough of your negativity. So, Carrie is related to Skylor! And, all questions about her elemental powers will be answered in the next chapter, including how she inherited her looks. I think that's it! Thank you all for reading this chappie! I hope you have enjoyed it! Carrie, I think you MIGHT get more hate mail today. XD**

 **Carrie: I wish I was never created. :p *Holds up umbrella again***

 **Me: Hope you all are having a good day! Hope your life is full of stars!**

 **~Starry**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hiyo everyone! Sorry I took so long. AGAIN. I have exams coming so… yeah. Anyways, review replies!**

 **Review replies:**

 **KRR: BWAHAHHA. Welp, Carrie deserved that.**

 **Elveron294: I gave you the hugs you sent them! Thanks by the way!**

 **iluvninjagoTSNBFWgirl: I cannot tell you anything, it contains spoilers. :p Some of your queries will be answered in this chap though!**

 **Ebony umbreon: Your questions will be answered in this chapter! And by the way, I made it so that she CAN get hurt from hate mail. Lol.**

 **Melissa parker: … Never mind.**

 **Rosie: Thanks for the awesomazing advice as usual! And I forgot to give some dialogue to Cole. I'm really forgetful.**

 **Well, I think that is all! Carrie how are you feeling. *** **Carrie covered in scratches** *** Carrie: I think I got hurt less in your stupid fanfic Starry.**

 **Me: Meh, I don't care. Here's the next chapter everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

The ninja sat silently among themselves, only the breathing of them could be heard. Just then, Carrie silently walked in. Her hair was now tied in a neat ponytail once again, but her eyes were still a brilliant blue.

"What do you want? Knock us out again?" Kai snarled. Carrie sighed, looking at the ninja, locked up in their vengestone cages.

"Mother went out. I'm not supposed to talk to you but I think I shall," she whispered, before sitting in a corner of the cave. "I'm sorry," Carrie whispered to them. "Mother made me do this to you."

"And why did you do that Carrie? Why?" Jay demanded, sitting in his cage grumpily. Carrie looked at the ninja and they stared back at her, waiting for an answer. Finally, Carrie sighed.

"I'll tell you then," she whispered. "I... was a mistake. Never meant to be born. This was the reason of my parent's divorce," Carrie whimpered, tears coming to her eyes as she retold her backstory. "They gave Skylor a forgetting spell to forget all about me. She was always the favourite child," she cried, big fat tears now running down her cheeks. "My mother took me, and my father, or you know him as Master Chen, took Skylor. Mother hated me. With all her life. She said I reminded her of my father. I can't blame her, I have his hair colour, his eyes and even some of his habits," Carrie said, now visibly trembling.

"There was only one thing my mother liked about me. My elemental power that I had inherited from my grandfather. She used it, in so many bad ways, only to help herself. She claimed that it was to pay the price of her pain of giving birth to me," Carrie was now having trouble talking, choking on her tears.

"Recently, when you sent my father to the cursed realm, my mother stopped getting income. My father had always provided me and my mother some of his shares of the noodle factory. But when Skylor took over and found out Mother was alive..." Carrie sobbed, tears flowing down her face freely.

"She refused to give her any money. We were thrown out of our old apartment, and we were starved. Mother put the blame on you. The ninjas who saved the day," Carrie paused to take a breath, her eyes glowing a brighter blue than they had ever before.

"And then, she came up with a revenge plan to eliminate you. With me involved. She made me do her dirty work for her, when I didn't want to. Now, she's going to pull you out, one by one, and put you in a world with your deepest darkest fears. Your weaknesses. To show how much she suffered. You will be trapped in there till the end of eternity," Carrie finished, dropping on the floor crying hysterically. "I'm sorry I couldn't have stopped her. I've already said too much," she whispered, before running away to her sanctuary of another cave.

"Ouch. That was depressing," Jay murmured. The rest nodded in agreement.

"What Carrie said at the end, do you think it's true? Do you think her mother has come up with a revenge plan?" Cole asked, pacing back and forth in the small space of his cage.

"I don't think she will lie to us. She is quite depressed," Nya argued. Before anyone could say anything else, light streamed into the cave, making the ninjas wince.

"Good morning my lovely prisoners," Carrie's mother said in a sing-song voice. She looked at the ninjas and saw their dazed faces and knew something was wrong. "Well," she announced. "I have just come back from the market and have all the ingredients to make a mind reading spell." Immediately, the ninjas snapped into attention. Carrie's mother looked pleased. "Ooh! Looks like you have something to hide. Let me in on this little secret, will you?"

"No!" Kai said firmly. He might not have trusted Carrie, but after finding out that it wasn't her fault, he was determined not to let out her secret. Carrie's mother made a fake surprised face. She strutted up to Kai and pushed her red locks from covering her face.

"You can either tell me, or the robot," she pointed at Zane to strengthen her point. "Nindroid!" Jay yelled. Carrie's mother glared at him. "The robot gets dismantled."

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Kai has to make the decision! Will he protect Zane and betray Carrie, or will he protect Carrie and let Zane be dismantled! I hope no Zane fangirls wanna kill me. Because that would be just… You know what? Never mind. See you guys on chap 10 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Byeeeee!**

 **~Starry XDXD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello. It's me again. So yeah, sorry for not posting for a very long time, it was just that I had big exams, lots of stuff and lots of homework. I have also been working on another story. So yeah. Really sorry peeps. I am rushing, so I can't do review replies today. So yeah. Really sorry guys.**

Chapter 10

Nya was bawling her eyes out while Jay tried to comfort her as much as he could through a vengestone cage. Zane sat still as stone, recalling what had happened. Kai of course wanted to save Zane, and he ratted out on Carrie. Her mum was furious. "Carrie! Come here. Now. I mean it," Carrie's mother had snapped as she turned away from the ninjas. Carrie scrambled after her. "Did you tell the pests about my plan?" she had asked, her voice now dropping to a dangerously quiet tone. Carrie gulped.

"So you did! Fool! I should throw you in the chamber and erase your memory!" Carrie's mother screamed, making the ninja cover their ears. Carrie seemed used to her loud tone but was still scared. Her legs were trembling vigorously, and her eyes were now turning grey for fear. From the first day that the ninja met her, she had never looked so petrified.

"P-Please don't," Carrie stuttered. Her mother smirked.

"Although it would be much more fun if one of these pests got... Stuck in their weaknesses hmm?" The ninja sat up in alarm and Jay started to run around his cage.

"Let me out!" he screeched. Carrie's eyes turned red for anger. "No!" she screamed. Carrie's mother grinned.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me, isn't that right dear? I mean, I can go back and kill your darling friends from the neighbourhood if you keep up with this behavior," Carrie's mother grinned like a Cheshire Cat. Carrie's anger faded, her eyes now turning blue. She sighed to herself.

"Yes mother."

"Good job little pest," Carrie's mother had turned away, before thinking of a better idea. "Wheel the red one in!" she had cackled, while grabbing some liquids and heading to another cave. Carrie was shocked, but she didn't have a choice. Kai was brought to the torture chamber, and when his cage was wheeled out by Carrie and hour later, no one could recognize him. His eyes, once burning with passion was gone. A blank expression was left on his face. Carrie wheeled his cage back to its original position, her eyes rainbow for mixed emotions.

"Why... Why couldn't you have at least tried to stop this?" Nya had asked Carrie while sobbing. Carrie sighed. "She's my mother, I'm forced to accept her decisions," she whispered and sat in the corner, thinking. Zane sighed, and observed the others. Lloyd was banging his head on his cage door, which probably wasn't good for him and Cole was trying to stop him. It was night, but nobody could sleep.

"Who knows? It could be any of us next. She's only waiting to keep us in suspense," Cole murmured, his hands rubbing his forehead, after successfully managing to stop Lloyd. Nya kicked the cage, no longer sad but infuriated.

"Stupid lady, get us trapped in here," she grumbled, sitting down in a huff. She turned to look at Kai, whose eyes were blank. He seemed to be talking to himself. Cole, who was the closest to Carrie was trying to interrogate her.

"What does your mother do to make us like Kai?"

"I don't know."

"Who is next?"

"I don't know."

"CAN YOU STOP SAYING I DON'T KNOW? OUR LIVES ARE AT STAKE HERE!" At that, Carrie didn't answer, but got up trudged away.

:/:/:/:/;:

"Rise and shine my darlings!" Carrie's mother announced, her shrill voice echoing all over the cave. Groaning, one by one, the ninja woke up, running their eyes and yawning. Carrie's mother stomped her foot to get attention, before scuttling to another cave. Screech! An ear-piercing screech echoed throughout the cave, making the ninja groan and cover their ears, except for Kai, who was still lost in his world. Carrie and her mother walked out, with a sullen Carrie pushing the cart, eyes still rainbow.

"I need all of you alive, so here is your breakfast!" Carrie's mother chirped, as she scooped out some grey glop from the cart and dumped it on a plate. Carrie was forced to serve the food, even she looked disgusted. She even gave Kai a plate, even though she knew that he wouldn't eat. Probably to make herself feel better that it was her mother that transformed him into that state.

"Sorry," she whispered to the ninja, who were ignoring her. "CARRIE! Come here. NOW," her mother demanded. Sighing one last time, she ran to a different cave, her tears falling to the ground as she went.

 **A/N: Sorry for the lame and short chapter. It's quite… crappy I must say. Yeah so sorry guys. Don't kill me.**

 **~Starry**


End file.
